


Sick Day

by neckspike



Category: Ultraman Taiga - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: When Homare calls out sick, Hiroyuki decides to bring him some dinner because he's really the ideal kouhai. Except Homare isn't sick, not exactly.
Relationships: Soya Homare/Kudo Hiroyuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for an "in heat" story forcing people to face their feelings. Your senpai has a flu? Bring him some nutritious food and good snacks. He's just in heat and ridiculously horny? Well the food is good but obviously you need to fuck him better.

Soya Homare had called into work, claiming he had a flu. That was a lie, but an acceptable one because he really wasn’t fit to work and a flu was a much less embarrassing reason than the truth. The first hard cold snap of the year brought on his species’ mating season, and he would only be a hazard spacing out and jacking off in the bathroom all day.

Even though he’d come out as an alien there were things better left unsaid. His coworkers didn’t need to know he’d spent all day in bed jerking himself off. It only abated that sexual hunger for a little while, but it was better than nothing. He came again, enjoying the release and the warm floaty feeling that subsumed his body afterward. 

Someone knocked on the door and he grimaced. He rolled to his feet and grabbed a towel off the floor, quickly cleaning the come off his stomach and hands with the cleanest part of it. “Hang on, I’m coming!” he shouted, and winced at the accidental word play. He managed to pull on a pair of boxers and an undershirt and opened the door.

Hiroyuki was standing there in his EGIS uniform, all bright smiles. Why the hell hadn’t he looked through the peephole, or left the chain on the door? Shit. None of Homare’s co-workers were unattractive, but he’d had to face that he did have a thing for Hiroyuki if even Maiko could tell. The way Hiroyuki’s eyes crinkled when he smiled made his stomach do flip flops, even now. He couldn’t find his words at all and just stared.

“Senpai, I brought you some food,” Hiro said. He held up a plastic bag that smelled amazing to Homare’s hormonally augmented senses. “Pirika said you always get sick when winter starts, so I thought I’d bring dinner by on my way home. It’s yaki udon from that place you like.”

Homare’s stomach growled, reminding him he was hungry in the normal way too. He hadn’t eaten much today, too involved in that other hunger. Overwhelmed by his surging libido and losing track of time as he indulged his needy body over and over. “Th-Thank you,” he managed to squeeze the words out. It was too much. Beautiful Hiroyuki with one of his favorite dishes, so considerate and kind, and here he was. Sweaty and probably reeking and trying not to think of pinning his friend and coworker against the door and fucking him senseless. And failing at that.

“I got you some bottled tea and pudding, too. In case your stomach was upset,” Hiroyuki said, pressing another bag into his hand. “I didn’t get any medicine because I didn’t know if it would help since… y’know.”

Oh he knew, there was no way to forget no matter how well he passed. Hiroyuki having the sense to not just yell his alien status was good, tho. He must have zoned out a little bit, because Hiroyuki was suddenly dangerously close.

“You’re really feverish,” Hiroyuki said, pressing his cool hand against Homare’s sweaty forehead. “Is there anything I could do to help?”

“You could fuck me,” Homare’s stupid horny brain said, and he slapped his hand over his mouth almost as soon as the words left his lips. He cursed his stupid, horny, idiot brain as he froze. One hand over his mouth, the other awkwardly clutching the take out bags at (hopefully) the right height so Hiro couldn’t see the erection tenting his boxers.

Hiroyuki’s face was unreadable, but Homare stepped back as Hiroyuki stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hiro gently took the bags from his hand and set them aside, closed the distance between them until Homare bumped into the couch. He was close, so very close. The scent of him, the sweat of a work day and the pleasant musky scent that was Hiroyuki’s very own was so intense it felt like drowning to his overwrought senses.

Homare lowered his hand from his face with difficulty. “Hiroyuki,” he said. His voice was shaky. He was sweaty, trembling a little, and his aching erection was incredibly obvious. Probably had been even with the bags, but now Hiroyuki could definitely see he was rock hard and his pre come was making a spreading damp spot through the thin fabric where the head of his cock strained against it.

“This is an alien thing, right?” he asked softly, as though afraid to startle his senior. He offered his hand, palm up between them. “I want to help you. If you want me to.” Hiroyuki said. His face was so serious, his expression so gentle that Homare couldn’t stand it. He grabbed Hiroyuki’s hand and pulled him roughly against him, crushing their mouths together into a rough and awkward kiss.

To Homare’s surprise it was returned, Hiroyuki’s lips moving against his as they found more comfortable positions. Hiroyuki’s fingers threaded through his, and his free hand came up to cup his head as they continued to make out. Lips softer, Hiroyuki’s tongue entered his mouth and he couldn’t contain a gasp and a whimper. He pressed his cock hard against Hiroyuki, pulled his mouth away and buried his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck as he ground against him like an animal. It didn’t take long, he came with a strangled sound and a violent shudder. 

It was quiet for a moment, Hiroyuki’s gentle fingers stroking his scalp were so soothing. But Homare pushed him away once he’d caught his breath a little bit. He swayed but stayed upright, his legs trembling and embarrassment twisting in his stomach from the feel of jizz cooling against his skin.

“Hiroyuki,” Homare’s voice cracked on the word, almost a squeak. “If you pity me, leave. I’ll be fine,” he said. “It’ll pass by itself.”

“What if I want to stay?” Hiroyuki said. The sincerity in his eyes burned and that hunger was already rising in Homare’s blood again.

“Then, let me clean up a little.” Homare’s unsteady gait took him to the bedroom, where he slid the door shut even as he grabbed at the laundry visible on the floor.

Hiroyuki wrestled with his belt, removing it and the keyholder caddy first. It was a small apartment with a desk and chair on one side, a mini fridge and microwave, and a small living area. He put the caddy on the desk chair.

“Do not peek at me,” Hiroyuki said sternly. “This is an adult situation, I want some privacy, and it’s none of your business.” The keyholders didn’t move and the Ultras didn’t manifest. He took off his jacket and covered the keyholders with it, and piled the rest of his work gear on top. 

If he’d had any idea this would happen he’d have gone home first and left the Ultras there. He wasn’t entirely sure they weren’t with him just because the keyholders weren’t, but if they were being quiet and minding their business that would have to be good enough. He was horny himself now, half hard from Homare grinding against him. The sounds he’d made as he whimpered and moaned against his neck…

Hiroyuki had found him attractive since the day they’d met, but hadn’t tried to pursue anything more than friendship. He certainly hadn’t expected to be met at the door by Homare in his underwear, wild eyed and thin undershirt already translucent with sweat. The hungry look on his face ran right down his spine and lit a fire in his loins. Maybe he should have handed over the food and left, pretending he didn’t notice anything strange, but he hadn’t. 

The shower was running in the other room. He put the extra groceries away but kept the noodles and a bottle of cold water out and sat down to wait. It was probably only ten or fifteen minutes but it let him get his head together and scarf down his own takeout dinner. 

Homare steadied himself at the bedroom door. He’d opened the window and let the smell of sweat and sex air out while he took a frigid shower. He’d changed the sheets. He’d picked up the dirty laundry and stuffed the hamper in the closet. He’d put a clean pair of boxers on, just in case. There was no way Hiroyuki wouldn’t have thought better of this idea and left. 

But as he slid the door open the warmer air in the living room rushed in, filling his senses with the scent of Hiroyuki and spices and food. There he was. Sitting on his couch. Eating noodles out of a takeout container in his t-shirt and work pants, like it was a totally normal day. 

Hiroyuki rose to meet him and was pulled into a kiss, gasping at the chill of his skin. He was eager, tongue aggressively searching, hands tugging at Hiroyuki’s shirt and sliding up his back. Homare’s mouth moved down Hiroyuki’s throat, kissing and mouthing and dragging teeth gently against soft warm skin. 

“Did you just take a cold shower? You’re freezing!” Hiroyuki gasped.

Homare made an affirmative noise, luxuriating in Hiroyuki’s scent and warmth. He’d wanted to touch this body for a long time. He knew what his teammate’s lean, muscular body looked like from morning sparring. But right now, right here, touching those muscles felt like heaven. He pulled himself away from his neck, fighting the urge to leave a very visible mark.

“Last chance to bail.” Homare said between heavy breaths. Hiroyuki pulled his tee shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it towards the chair without looking.

Hiroyuki smiled as he pulled him into another deep kiss. Homare’s hands slid down to the taller man’s ass and pulled him up hard against him, grinding as he squeezed. And oh, Hiroyuki’s ass felt so nice. And he was getting hard, too. Hiroyuki squeezed him back, grabbing handfuls of Homare’s ass as they kissed.

They maneuvered clumsily into the bedroom, Hiroyuki managing to slide the door to, before they collapsed onto the bed. Homare’s chilled skin was growing hot to the touch again. They struggled to pull their hands away from each other long enough to discard their pants. Well, Hiroyuki’s pants. After a lot of fumbling Hiro got up and shimmied out of them, taking the time to stuff his socks and boxer briefs in his pockets so he didn’t lose them. While his back was turned Homare shucked his own boxers, tossing them carelessly out of the way while he opened the nightstand drawer so vigorously he almost pulled it right out.

When Hiroyuki turned around Homare immediately grabbed his hands and pressed the fruits of his search into them, as though he was handing over precious treasure.

Hiroyuki blushed at the coiled strip of condoms and the large pump bottle of lube he was suddenly holding. Their eyes met. Homare laughed first and Hiroyuki couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

Homare flopped back onto the bed, making himself comfortable against the heap of pillows, and gave Hiroyuki what he hoped was a smoldering look with his arm behind his head. “You said you wanted to help me,” He said, voice husky. He spread his legs wider, watching Hiroyuki’s face. Hiro bit his lip and clutched the lube bottle a little tighter. “So, help me.”

Hiroyuki tried to keep his composure. Homare splayed out on the bed like this was. A lot. He’d had wet dreams like this. Well not exactly like this. Less “draw me like one of your french girls” posing, but… ‘Homare-senpai wants me desperately’ was definitely not something he’d expected to actually experience. He put the supplies on top of the nightstand, where they’d be easy to grab. Pumped some lube into his hand, and joined Homare on the bed.

His finger entered more easily than he’d expected, but it was harder to pull back. For all Homare looked perfectly human on the outside, this feeling was subtly but distinctly alien. As he pulled his finger out slowly he focused on the sensation of strange muscles trying to pull him in rather than push him out. Homare moaned at the motion, not even trying to keep quiet. The neighbors were probably going to hate him. Sink in, pull back. He added a second finger and Homare groaned appreciatively, sensitive flesh clinging greedily as he pulled out again. 

He pushed in slowly, feeling along until he found something that made Homare suck his breath in sharply and shiver. 

“Hiroyuki,” Homare said. His voice was almost whiny, husky with desire. “Hurry up and do it.” Hiroyuki smirked and entered him with three fingers, his head smacked back against the pillow as he panted.

“Let me make you feel good.” Hiroyuki said smoothly as his fingers pumped away. He shifted to half lie down, carefully keeping the rhythm that was making Homare squirm going. Homare’s cock was so hard and red it looked almost painful, gently leaking drops of precum that fell on his stomach as it bobbed. Aside from a little overexcited it looked about as human as any other dick Hiroyuki had ever seen. 

Homare moaned louder again as Hiro’s breath washed over his aching cock. Hiro gently pulled it to his lips and licked, prompting even more desperate sounds. It tickled something inside him, his strong and in control senior spread out and vulnerable and begging for more. He licked upwards, planting a sucking kiss right under the crown before taking it in his mouth.

He tried to set a rhythm with his mouth and hand, working Homare’s ass with his fingers as he bobbed up and down on his dick. It was hard to focus on both, but it wasn’t very long before Homare slammed a pillow over his own face as he screamed and came in Hiro’s mouth. 

Hiroyuki narrowly avoided gagging in surprise, but managed to pull off his cock with a decent amount of grace. The taste of Homare’s come really wasn’t human. Hiroyuki licked his lips and watched his senior pant under him, pillow still lying askew against his head. It didn’t taste  _ bad _ . Definitely not. Just different. Similar consistency, similar saltiness, but… a distinctly savory element and lacking the slight chlorine tang of human ejaculate.

“Sorry,” Homare said, pushing himself up on his elbows. “Shoulda warned you it’d be a little different than what you’re used to.” He brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and grinned.

Hiroyuki crawled up to lie alongside him, pulling him into a kiss as he let his hard cock rest against Homare’s thigh. Homare responded eagerly, tongue enthusiastically exploring Hiro’s mouth until they were both breathless and had to break. “It’s not bad,” Hiroyuki said. “It’s kinda like-”

“Fuck me.” Homare cut him off. He gave Hiroyuki’s cock a firm and emphatic stroke. “I want this in me, now, and I want you to pound me hard.” 

Hiroyuki gasped into Homare’s shoulder, resisting the urge to thrust into his grip. Maybe Homare really was insatiable, but he’d do his best to give his senpai what he wanted. 

He grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube from the night stand. When he turned around his cock twitched at the sight of Homare, now on hands and knees with his ass in the air. Their eyes met and Homare rocked back and forth, dick already growing hard again. 

Hiro quickly rolled the condom on and took up position kneeling behind his coworker. He took a moment to appreciate Homare’s muscular back, running his hands down his sides and squeezing the dense muscles of his glutes. His exposed asshole was still rhythmically clenching. Homare whined into the pillows, “Hiro, please!”.

The feeling of anal muscles working backwards had been strange on his fingers, but it was stranger on his dick. Homare’s body, stretched from his earlier fingering, accepted him easily and he slowly slid all the way to the root. He paused, letting himself get used to the sensation that was almost like being stroked by an invisible hand on the inside. Not enough to bring him off by itself, but strange and exciting in it’s foreignness. Homare muffled a groan with the pillows under him, telling Hiro to move with a jerk of his hips.

Hiroyuki obliged, thrusting shallowly at first then building a rhythm as they grew deeper. He was quickly growing accustomed to the rhythm Homare’s body seemed to want, a little more pressure as he pulled out, keeping a firm pace but not slamming home as he thrust in. Homare rocked eagerly, moaning with pleasure as the sound of flesh slapping filled the little bedroom.

The sight of his senpai speared on his dick was too erotic. No matter where he looked it was too sexy. Homare’s back muscles, his fingers clutching the pillows, that ring of bright pink clinging to his condom-covered shaft as he pulled out, but he tried to focus on his pace and give Homare as much as he wanted. His body was so hot, his ass so tight around his cock, and the feeling of muscles squeezing up his shaft as they rolled along his length and over the head was so intense. It would be so easy to let himself come right now.

Homare was gasping his name and muttering into the pillows. Homare’s cock was painfully hard in his hand and he tried to match the pace of his thrusts as he stroked it. Grip firm but not too tight, rolling the foreskin over the sensitive head the way he liked to do to himself. Homare seemed to like it. Buried his face in a pillow again, muffling words Hiroyuki didn’t recognize.

He was definitely close. Hiro found himself murmuring encouragement as he thrust, Homare’s body tensing and trembling around him. Homare came, cock jerking in Hiro’s hand as it spattered the bed under them, muscles clamping down on Hiroyuki inside him so hard it made him gasp. 

Hiro whined himself, it was so tight it was just on the verge of painful. The pulsing was intense and the pressure eased just as suddenly as it had started, triggering Hiroyuki’s own orgasm as though a restraint had been released. He made a few more shaky thrusts and collapsed on Homare’s back, who slumped to the mattress under him. 

They laid together, sweaty and boneless, for a nebulous amount of time that probably wasn’t actually terribly long. Homare moved first. As pleasant as Hiroyuki’s dick in his ass was, he’d rather clean up now than wake up crusty and gross later. Hiroyuki made a soft sound into his shoulder as he shifted, cock slipping out of him. Hiroyuki half-heartedly rolled off Homare’s back as he got up, lying limp on his side.

Homare brushed the sweaty hair out of Hiro’s eyes and kissed his cheek gently, before rolling the used condom off him and tossing it in the wastebasket. He’d have to take that out soon, it was full of dirty tissues from earlier. And his stomach was reminding him that it was empty and there was food in the kitchen. He opted to grab the wet wipes to clean himself up, and Hiro too who clumsily tried to help. He tossed a clean towel over wet semen spots on the sheet, good enough for now as he didn’t feel like making the whole bed. Which would involve moving the dozey Hiroyuki. 

“I’m going to heat up those noodles, you want something to drink?” He asked, hand on the door. 

“‘at’d be great.” Hiroyuki mumbled in reply.

“Be right back.” 

Homare quickly popped his container of chicken yaki udon in the microwave. Even cold the smell was making his mouth water, he silently thanked whatever forces might be out there that Hiroyuki had come over tonight. He grabbed two bottles of tea out of the fridge and opened a pudding cup, shovelling it into his mouth to quiet his rumbling stomach while the real food heated up.

His attention wandered, he leaned against the doorframe and Hiro’s work clothes on the chair caught his eye. He wasn’t sure what he was even watching for, but the clothes didn’t move and after a moment he shrugged. You can’t shake secrets out of people, not if you want them to trust you. Hiroyuki would tell him when he was ready. The microwave dinged.

“Hey.” Hiroyuki said, blinking owlishly as Homare re-entered the bedroom with his hands full. It didn’t look like he’d moved much, aside from cuddling one of the pillows, since he’d left the room.

“Hey yourself.” Homare handed him a bottle of tea and seated himself on the side of the bed. Hiro downed half his drink while Homare inhaled noodles like a starving man, too hungry to savor the flavors properly. 

“Mm. That was delicious.” Homare said as he put the empty noodle container on the nightstand. “Thanks, I was starving. You showing up was really a blessing.” He took a long drink of tea to wash it down.

“No problem.” Hiro mumbled sleepily. His own bottle of tea, thankfully capped, tipped over. 

“Let me buy you dinner next time.” Homare said, rescuing the stray bottle and standing it on the nightstand.

“Mmhmm.” 

“Like, a proper date. Not just take-out and wild fucking.” Homare said, gathering the empty containers and tying off the waste bin bag.

“That sounds nice…” Hiro murmured, clearly dozing off. Homare ruffled his hair affectionately, drawing a tired chuckle from his kouhai, and pulled a clean sheet over him before popping out to the kitchen to discard the trash.

His gaze lingered on the pile of Hiroyuki’s clothes for a long moment before sliding the bedroom door shut. Maybe there were Ultras in his apartment and maybe there weren’t, but there was definitely a hot, sleepy Hiroyuki in his bed ready for cuddling. 

And hopefully another round after he got a little rest.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey, how do you poop if your butt goes that way?"
> 
> "It goes both ways."
> 
> "Oh, okay."


End file.
